


Simple Braiding

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hair Braiding, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush is good at braiding hair.





	Simple Braiding

 

She was still exhausted.  Soundwave knew it would be morning before she could finally get to her feet again.  Her godly lover had been very attentive tonight, leaving her breathless and boneless.

 

It would be sometime before sleep would claim her though.  Even after he filled her full of his seed, the God of the Jungle was still attentive and hungry for her skin and kisses.  He had taken much of them when he had bathed her after the sex was over.  And even now as she laid on their bed, the sheets changed and replaced with ones that smelled of pine and rose, he was still laying affection on her tired body.

 

This attention, however, was a little different than his other administrations.

 

Her long, black hair had been washed, not thoroughly, but enough to get out the sweat from earlier.  Bombrush loved helping her take care of it with oils and pastes he made from the jungle, but they were both too exhausted from earlier to spend that much time on it.  For now, with it nearly dry, he was slowly styling her locks into one long braid.

 

It was a little awkward with her being too tired to sit up properly for braiding, but Bombrush was somehow making it work, having her laying on her side with him laying behind her, calmly braiding her hair in a loose braid.  The braid itself wasn't a head turner on the streets and not something she would want to host guests with, but it did its job.  And Soundwave was just glad to have her hair off her body that was still hot from the labors of love that Bombrush had put her through.

 

"You really like doing this?"  She sighed out, too tired to talk in her normal voice.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Braiding.  You seem to like it."

 

Soundwave felt Bombrush stop for a moment before she felt a kiss on her shoulder.

 

"I did this often long ago.  It was simple, something that I could do without my powers, and it was calming for me."

 

She didn't need to know who he was implying he did this for.  She knew about his wife; that story had been addressed already, no need to bring up bad memories.

 

"I'm a bit out of practice, but it’s nice to have a beautiful set of locks to practice again with.  And I know you like it as well."

 

Chuckling, Soundwave closed her eyes as she focused on her lover behind her styling her hair into the braid.  He claimed to be out of practice, but he was still very proficient with it.  Of course, he had braided her hair several times before this, but even those had been braids that were well done.  Something like a lazy braid like this came out so well that it was a wonder to look at the next morning.

 

It was some time later that he reached over her to the stand next to them to grab some string.  "Done," he stated as he tied her braid shut, letting it fall to the bed before turning her around to face him.

 

"That was quick."

 

"You doubted me?" He laughed as he kissed her deep.

 

"I thought you were enjoying yourself.  Why rush it?"

 

"Because I wanted to cuddle with you again."

 

"If you get me sweaty again-"

 

"I won't, I won't," he rubbed her back as he nestled them in for sleep.

 

"If you do," Soundwave pressed her face against his collarbone, "You better give me a good bath tomorrow morning."

 

"For you? Anything."

 

She smiled softly as her exhaustion finally won out.  And without her hair sticking to her face or back, she was easily able to fall asleep without any distractions.

 

Well, perhaps except her lover's hands roaming her body, but that didn't bother her for long.

 

END


End file.
